


Move

by Wombat_of_Midgar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #Past gladnis #rekindled gladnis, #its a roller coaster, #mash up kpop and dark academia and this happened., #popstar Au, #rags to riches, #riches to rags, #suprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wombat_of_Midgar/pseuds/Wombat_of_Midgar
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is the son of the richest man in Insomnia; the fashion and art capital of Eos. Noctis is sleeping through classes and his grades are plummeting. Ignis, his friend and tutor investigates to try to find out why. What he discovers is that Noctis has been spending his nights out dancing in a studio owned and operated by a ghost from Ignis' past.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Past and rekindled gladnis
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The curtains were drawn. The high ceiling and empty space of an industrial apartment in the fashion district was desirable but cold. Warmed only by a few sparce decorations here and there. A frame on the wall hosting old photos, but none of family.  
Only objects.

But Ignis could not see them right now. Not in the dark. In the dark he was not a lonely young man. He was a vibration. As he sighed a breath of confined air before he drew the bow across the strings of his violin.

And it resinated. On concrete walls floors and brick walls high into open rafters and off metal beams. The shrill strikes of sounds almost hurt at times. But it felt real and alive.

Soothing and dangerous all at once. After warming up a bit, he committed to a song. And suddenly he was gone. Imagining himself in a dance of trust and faith. He played. He was on a cliff by the sea. Dancing along the edge. Any moment he could topple over and disappear into that treacherous space of violent waves.

But it was so real. And he felt so alive. He felt the risk of loss. He was spinning and dancing, and he was not alone. There was a pair of hands holding him gujdeing him...catching him if he got to close. No face. Just the hands. Just that feeling.

In an instant the fantasy is shattered like glass as the ringing of his phone carves its way into the melody. Derailing it completely. Ignis idles a moment. As if he just woke up from a dream. Blinking green eyes in the dark before comming too. After two rings he stands up and places his violin safely back its open case before answering.

"Yes. yes this is he." He answers to a woman asking whk she was speaking with.  
"Mr. Caelum would like to speak with you tommarrow. It is about his son." The secretary says.  
"Is he alright?" A small tone of concern gripped his voice.  
"Yes, yes he is safe- this is just about his quarterly examinations...."  
"What about them? Noctis was showing a great deal of promise..."  
"Yes...that is what you have told us... He barely passed his math and literature exams."


	2. The king

The coffee was burnt.  
It always was at that newstand but he needed something to prepare himself for the scolding he would soon recieve. It was comming. He was certain of it.

Ignis was a graceful young man. Not waif like, but Elegent. His long legs in crisp pressed slacks really pulled together a three piece suit that would otherwise be a little old fashioned.   
But he owned it. Whether he was aware of this was, debatible from an outsider's perspective. He sat in the lounge of a big corpate building with black marble floors and metalic green walls that seemed to glow. Not unlike his eyes framed by simple rectangular glasses. It was late November, so his color pallet was dark and rich.

If he had been catching any eyes, at this moment he was oblivious. Everything around him was deafened by this nausea he was fighting. If Regis wanted to see him, he knew he was upset. 

Tutoring Noctis was not his only job. It was, grocery money and a time filler. He enjoyed Noctis' company as well. The interactions helped with the persistent loneliness. But what concerned him at the moment was how his reputation would be effected. Flavinius Trois wasn't known to be an understanding employer, but alas he paid well. So Ignis accept his offer in financial division.

And he worked for Regis....and talked to Regis.

His mind was eating itself alive with senariois of numerous ways he could be fired in the next few minutes unt a woman with remarkable black pumps and a suit approached him. And asked him to follow.

Which of course he did.

He follows her into a glass elevator up to the executive floor. She looks over he shoulder and smiles tossing a bit of short dark hair.  
"Is this your first time?"  
She asks.  
He nods, "in person. We spoke over the phone but other than that...it has only been you."  
She hums, "Don't let the decore intimidate you. He is the motor king- but Regalia isn't who he is. Its his company..."

The come to a check point and she shows her pass and gets Ignis set up with a visitor's pass. The woman nods to the guard at the check.  
"Good morning Monica."  
"Good morning libertus." She answers

He goes through a metal detector and is cleared and they continue on their way.

Before the silence truly settles Ignis speaks, "Who is he then, if he is not Regalia?"

Monica pauses a moment, "He's just a sweet old man. That loves his son."

He sighed a bit but not in relief, "I don't know if that makes me feel comfortable or guilty-"

"Well...that wasn't my intention at all.

They arrive at the office. Even the door seems rich with its sheer weight when Monica pulls it open. She puts just a bit more of her weight into it.

They enter a room of glass, marble and metal witn gorgeous water features set into the walls. Cabinets and books so pristine you would suspect if they where ever touched. And across more black mae standing in front of, not sitting at his desk is Regis.

He is a genuine silver fox with a well kept beard and an all slates suit. The tie is lighter than the dark grey dress shirt and suit jacket. He smiles, and it is warm and bright and beautiful. His blue eyes seemed to just permeate him.

"Have a seat Ignis." He guestured at a chair. Ignis does, the leather creaks and smells so comfortimg  
Somehow. As if this chair belonged in a libarary or parlor. "We have so much to discuss."


	3. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I am trying something new with this story. Smalll rapid fire short updates. Tidbits I can write on my phone while on break. I hope it will keep things interesting. Chapters may get longer as the plot progresses. Idk. I am completely flying by the seat of my pants.

"No- no that isn't-" Ignis stammers a bit looking for his words. As someone enters with coffee. Better coffee than the newstand. Regis takes milk and sugar in his coffee. Which suprises him a bit. Perhaps this is where Noctis got his sweet tooth from.

"He is my son. I know what it is." Regis smiles stiring his tea. He glances over at the young woman who brought it in with a smile and a thank you. It was brief and maybe slightly unintentionally flirtatious. Maybe that was just the curse of being a handsome man such as Regis. It was too early to tell in their meeting. Regardless of the welcome distraction of attractive woman and coffee Regis keeps on track. "Noctis can be very difficult and I admire you for putting in as much work as you have."

Ignis adjusted his glasses. He didn't need to, but it was an attempt to hide how flustered the complimemt had made him. "Thank you sir....but really. He has been a joy. I can't understand why others would not think so." He clears his throat and sits up straight."Truly, you should be proud of your boy. He has an imagination and empathy that most teenagers-"

Regis interrupts him with a sigh, "I am a terrible father."

Ignis looks to him wide eyed. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward in the chair shaking his head, "what? No sir- you couldn't possibly think-"

Regis, "I am. Or...I was....I am trying everyday to make it up to him. Between loosing his mother...bless her and the motor company I just-" he shakes his head. "I should have been there-" he guestures his hands forward and fingers splade almost like he is dropping something heavy. "I wasn't. That accident hurt him too. And it hurt more than just his back."

Ignis melts a bit at seeing the fathers regret and compassion for his childs strife. It aas overwhelming. He had only known him briefly but despite himself nkt being an overly affectionate person; he just wanted to give this man a hug. "Mr. Caelum..."

Regis pauses and sits back a bit, "I know you are not the reason why he is failing. That is why I called you here."

Ignis looked a bit confused by that statment tilting his head slightly. "If not his grades then..."

"You are his only friend." Regis says after a sip of coffee. "He likes you. He talks to you. You are the only thing or person I can get him to talk about. Ven in therapy he just sits on his phone or tries to sleep. You said he has a heart and an imagination....Ignis you are the only one whk has ever seen it."

Ignis looks taken back by that. He had spent a lot of time with Noctis. Taken him to parks, tried to stimulate his brain for writing. They went on a few trips to animal shelter together. Sure he might have gone above and beyond what was expected for Noctis, but he needed it. And for a long time it had helped. Until recently. He never expected to be recognized by this. He never expected to gain friendship from it. He was, providing a service and help. Noctis was aloof and hard to read...did he really miss though that Noctis had also became his friend too?

Maybe....Noctis was hurt by that.

His thoughts are derailed again by Regis. "Talke to him. Just keep doing what you are doing but, this time with a goal in mind. I want to know why...why he is sliding. He will never tell me. He is still to resentful."

Ignis is quiet as he contemplayes what is being asked. It wasn't nessisarily dishonest but he did feel like a go between. However Noctis' well being was at stake, his future and possibly his happiness. So althought it was a bit reluctant he agreed with a nod, "yes sir."

"Thank you....so much." Regis practically collapses from relief. "You don't know what this means to me."

******


	4. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: toxic masculinity and bullying in the work place and descriptions of profound depression.

As soon as that meeting is over it is back to work. Numbers, typing mkre coffee. A lunch break. No time to cook last night. No need. It was only him at the apartment. No Noctis last night so cold vending machine sandwhich it was. It wasn't aweful. It was just repetative. Cold and distant. No interactions between him or any coworkers were meaninful. No one was his friend, there was a woman or two that thought he was attractive he suspected but, they were in for a hard truth if they profess.

Every paper typed. Every graph printed every pep talk with Flavinius telling him about, "blue sky thinking." It drove him further and further away from human contact. 

Maybe there was a part of him growing resentful. He would never be as successful as them. He wouldn't play politics or participate in games. He was very agreeable. "Beta male", the would call him between cubicles among other things. Some would try to make it seem endearing so they could joke openly. With cute names like Mr. Robot and such. It wasn't creative or welcome. But in fear of gaining a reputation for being unable to take a joke....in fear of becoming even less popular. He suffered in silence.

Went on medications to make his life more tolerable. And every night he was not with Noctis. He played the violin. In the dark. With wild and romanic fantasies rolling in his brain so addictive that it was- dangerous.

Ignis needed to limit them. If not they could consume him. Never wanting to leave his mind or his apartment. Never wanting to talk to real people who were just too, disappointing.

But not Noctis.

He thought as he boarded the cab on his way to the Caelum estate. Waiting as security checks do what they must. A tall building with a courtyard and extensive city property. Small compared to the summer country home but still impressive even amoung billionaires. Mostly out of its location. City property was expensive. But this was owned; an old family home.

it was beautiful inside as well if not just a little too dark. Regis did love his dark colours, but it was offset by warm woods and bright brass tones. Marble and plaster and elm. It always smelled like elm in there. Elm and old house. But it was welcoming, like visiting grandparents. He thought foundly.

He approached the foyer, looking up at the top of the stairs to see a familiar mess of black spikes atop a thin and pale teenage boy. Carved blue eyes peer at him in the darkness. Before desending further down. It is so strange.

He had been in his ancesterial home so many time and yet it was only today that he had meet his father. Regis really was quiet absent from his son's life. Why had he never thought more of it before?

Perhaps it was this place. It was so dark and closed and yet it felt more comfortable than the glass and pristine of the office. So much less sterile. 

"You're late specs. You're never late." Noctis crossed his arms and cast a cheeky smirk at him. 

Ignis blinked then pulled back his sleeve look at his watch. "I am. 8 minutes."

"I'm sure it must have been the cabby's fault huh?" He raises an eyebrow. "This really is a werid week."

"Yes...but we can't blame outside forces on all of our mishaps right? Like your quarterlies..."

The smile vanishes from Noctis as his eye roll back into his head. He turns and moans all in one childish motion. "...I knew he would tell you." He starts to retreat back upstairs.

"Noct," Ignis says firmly following him up the foyer's wood and green runner staircase. Around a cyrstal chandelier. Up on the next flight. "You're father loves you. That is why-"

Noctis spins around, "he didn't fire you did he?" He looks almost scared of that. It was heartbreaking, "Even if he did....you you are still gonna be around right?"

"Oh...Noctis." He sighs, "No no, I am not going anywhere...we...we just want to know why. You were doing so well and now you are going completely backwards failing tests-"

Noctis looks away shuffling his feet. "Not completely- I passed....just not very well." He rubs the back of his head. 

"Noctis, Ds and C- s do not transfer to university."

Noctis scoffs, "maybe I don't want to go to university!"

Ignis looks a bit shocked, "...Noct...no that would be such a waste-"

Noctis, "...I mean- I don't know....I never really wanted to do anything before but lately- I....somethimg happened and maybe I want to do something different. Something that makes me feel better." He says the last part barely above a whisper. "Do you know what that is like?"

Ignis closes his eyes and smiles nodding his head, "its called a dream Noctis." He steps forward and puts his hands on the sides of his arms, "its alright to want to do something different than your father, its wonderful you found something that sparks joy-" he looks down the hall. "Lets go on the balcony for today's lesson. It's beautiful outside." 

They cross a hallways to a balcony. Ignis shrugs a messenger bag of his shoulder and sets it on a patio table. Noctis settles beside him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it...I do want to do more...not just be a trust baby ya know? But-"

"Its alot. But you don't need to be tour father. I really think he just wants you to be happy. And if that means doing something other than a focus in business...that is what it means." He shrugs, "that being said. A change in direction does not mean you have abandon your hard work. Finish these credits and use them toward your degree, alright?"

Noctis nods, "Thank you Ignis."

"Of course." He says softly.

"Do you ever...think about being a concert violinist? You are so good."

Ignis blushes deeply, "Um, no- no no. That ship has sailed." He clears his throat, "I have a good job now. I can't risk it."

Noctis hums at that a bit, "ok...I guess that makes sense..."

Ignis tries to shake that off. It hurt more the thought of impossible odds of presuing that dream. Unlike Noctis his funds were limited. He had to be sensible.

"You haven't told me, yet what it is." Ignis opens a planner. While Noctis unzips a back pack and pulls out his homework. "Your new, direction."

"Oh...right..." Noctis finds a mechanical pencil and clicks it a nervously.

"Your writing is phenomenal. Your poems are heartfelt."

"Thanks...but that's not it..."

"Well out with it. What are you afraid I am going to make fun of you?"

"No- but I know dad is....gonna probably have some thoughts....and so are you."

"I really can't bare the suspense anymore Noctis."

"Alright, alright!" Noctis throws his hands up. "I love dancing..." He smiles a bit, "its stupid, I know but....I couldn't walk for a year, you know how good that feels to be able to just- move?"

"Noctis that is wonderful! I can schedule classes at the University of Sir Grammes greater arts..."

"No...ignis...Not-"

"Ballet? Interpretive? Theatre?"

"No Ignis I have a Teacher...and Grammes doesn't offer the kind of dance I am interested in-"

The confusion washes over Ignis. "What kind of dance is not offered at Grammes?"

Noctis shrinks a bit.

"Hip hop."

Ignis holds it together. "Alright...hip hop." He breathes. Tries not to show the thousands of questions racking his brain. "...and you say...you have a teacher?"

"Yeah the boys call him, "G-Eagle. Its his stage name."

"Stage...name..." Ignis tries to keep up. "Where have you been going for these...lessons?"

"I have been...sneaking out late at night. His hours of operation are late....and I didn't want anyone to know."

Ignis keeps his patience but raises his hands slightly as he speaks, "yes but where?"

"Its call Move studios. It...on avenue D..."

"Avenue d?!" Ignis breaks a bit his chair scraps on the ground. "Someone got stabbed at the gas station their last night!! It is miles outside the diamond quarter- filled with all kinds of ruffians...Noctis someone could recognize you and hurt you-"

"Its not that bad! Most the people are really nice...yeah there are bad guys but there are bad guys in diamond too." Noctis crosses his arms, "Everyone knows our neighbor esquire Vesperian is a pervert...and your boss is too..."

Ignis flushes a bit, "...Still you should be careful....because of your status. Maybe he can come here..."

"No way, part of the reason it works is I am just like everyone else there- Ignis please I am begging you I will double my studies. Don't tell my dad." He takes Ignis arm and his heart just melts. He adored this boy. Damn his sentiment.

Ignis sighs, "On one condition..."

Noctis waits on baited breath, staring wide eyed.

"Next time, me and my taser come with you."

"You won't need them. They are good people they are just....ya know...."

"I don't doubt the quality of your friends. It is the trafficers and syndicates that worry me. Nifelian slave rings are not a bedtime story- they are very real."

"Well...good thing I got the best guides then."

"We shall see."

*****


End file.
